The right thing to say
by bibi2301love
Summary: What happens after Juliette walks away from Avery. Post episode 2x10. My first fanfiction, sorry for any mistakes they are all mine English is not my first language. I don't own any of this only the story. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Juliette!"

Don't listen, keep waking, just walk.

Juliette began walking faster and faster, until she was by her car.

"Drive"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home, just take me home"

"What happened up there" asked Glenn

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank Avery for helping me on the show today, that's it."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I don't know, just stop talking and let me go home"

"Okay"

Meanwhile upstairs

"Avery?"

"AVERY?!"

"Yeah? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked why was Juliette here?"

"Apparently to thank me, just as she said."

"For what?"

"I don't know, for playing her show tonight?"

"Juliette wanted to thank you for playing her show tonight, in the middle of the night, in person, that doesn't sound like her."

"How would I know, I opened the door, and there she was. It's Juliette she does what she wants. Don't worry about it, let's just go to bed.

"Right, okay. Are you coming to?"

"In a minute, I just need to get some water and then I'll come to bed."

"Okay"

I watched Scarlett walking to the bedroom, water, right I need some water.

My mind was going in overdrive, did that just happen? Was Juliette really here to say what I think she was going to say. Why would she do that all of a sudden? I was finally happy with Scarlett, something I wanted for a very long time. I don't need this right now. Yep I don't need this right now, and I don't want this right now. I just need to stop thinking about it and go to sleep.

Putting the empty water-glass in the sink I walked to the bedroom. Scarlett was already asleep as I lay next to her. I need to stop thinking about Juliette and just enjoy that I'm sleeping next to a beautiful girl. But why did she come now, why tonight? I thought we were good friends, when did this happen?

For the next hour and a half I just kept rethinking what she said:

"_I realized that all I want is to be a person that gets to say I love you and really mean it, so.."_

What does this mean, what did she want to say?

"_I realized that all I want is to be a person that gets to say I love you and really mean it, so.."_

The next morning I got up even more tired than the night before and decided to make some breakfast. All I kept thinking about was Juliette, why did she say that, why now? I just need to know what she meant by all that. I need to talk to her.

"Hey, good morning"

"Morning, I made you some breakfast"

"Really you don't need to do that"

"I know, but you are so busy today and the next few days that the least I could do was make you some breakfast Scarlett"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

An hour later Scarlett finished breakfast and was all dressed up to go.

"I will call you later, okay?"

"Okay"

As I kissed her goodbye, I was glad that I could finally call Juliette. No that was just wrong to think, why was I happy that Scarlett was gone? Damn.. I need to call Juliette!

Juliette

Morning came way to fast, I just wanted to be dark forever. Why? Why did I say something about love to Avery? Why was Scarlett there, I didn't know that, why didn't I know that?

My phone began ringing again, I looked who it was and saw that it was Glenn.

"Hello?"

"Hello Juliette, how are you?"

"Fine, why are you calling?"

"I wanted to call you, to ask you if you are on your way to the studio?"

Ow shit, I was suppose to work on my new album. "Actually no Glenn, I think I will stay home today I just had some great ideas for a new song and I want to write it today and then I will come to the studio tomorrow."

"Really? Okay, why don't you talk to Avery maybe he will help you."

"NO, sorry I mean no not today, I want to do this on my own today"

"Alright then, maybe it is better you stay inside today, with all the press that is still going on."

Right, the press, I totally forgot about that. "Yeah, I will work on that song today and I will see you tomorrow. And Glenn?"

"Yes?"

"I want complete silence today, so no more phone calls from you or any other people who want something."

"Okay, good luck with your song, and I will see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye"

Finally a day without phone calls, now I just need a song by tomorrow, great plan, I have no idea what I want to write about. Maybe a shower first. And not think about Avery, like that is going to work.

Avery

What am I going to say to her when I call. Maybe I shouldn't call at all. Perhaps I don't need to do anything. No I really need to talk to here today. I should just go to her and maybe then we will talk.

I grabbed my things and went to Juliette.

Juliette

After my shower and something to eat. I began to write my song, well write.. I had a pen, some paper and my guitar but the writing just didn't come. All I could think about was Avery and what I fool I made of myself yesterday, why I would think that he likes me too. He has Scarlett, she has a lot less drama in her life. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"What is it with you people, I want one day of silence and you just can't leave me alone" I murmured as I walked to the door. I opened it without looking.

"WHAT?"

And then I saw who it was.

"Avery!"

"Hey Juliette, can I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank you for reading my story. I love you all for doing that. **

**I will try to continue writing this story.**

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome! :P**

**Chapter 2**

"Uhm.. sure, come on in"

No what is he doing here? Why now?

They stood awkwardly in the hallway.

Unsure of what to do Juliette began rambling.

"What are you doing here? I was just working on a new song, so I don't have a lot of time. Is there something you want to talk about. Do you want something to drink like coffee or water or wine, I sure need some wine."

"Coffee would be good, and I just want to talk to you about yesterday, but if you are busy then I can go."

"No you can stay, I can take a break from writing."

It is not like I'm getting something on paper, she thought.

"I will make you your coffee."

"Thanks."

And then the awkward was back again. Not really knowing what to do Avery walked to the living room and saw a lot off paper laying around and a guitar standing against the table. Meanwhile Juliette was making the coffee and felt like she was going crazy. Why was he here, did she not embarrass herself enough yesterday, she needs to talk to him right now. She doesn't know what to say, maybe she should let him start the conversation. He came here after all. She walked back to the living room.

"Here is your coffee"

"Thanks"

She sat down on the sofa that was the furthest away from him.

Avery also didn't know what to say, he didn't really prepare a big speech or something like that, he really didn't know what to say. What did he want to say. One thing he really wants to know is what she was trying to say yesterday evening at his door, and if she really was trying to say what he thought she was trying to say, what would he do? Did he like her in that way, but he was with Scarlett now. But why is he with Scarlett? No first he needs to hear what Juliette meant yesterday.

"So, what I want to talk about. Yesterday why did you really come?"

"I… I came to thank you for your help."

"Really, was that the only thing you came to say. That doesn't sound like you, to come to someone's house in the middle of the night to thank him."

"Yeah, well I was really thankful."

"Juliette, why did you come to my place in the middle of the night, you were saying something else and then you saw Scarlett and you walked away."

"Uhm.. yeah… well… I didn't know you two where back together. It surprised me."

"It happened not so long ago, I… I don't really know what we are right now, it's complicated"

Suddenly Juliette had some hope, maybe she didn't screw up that bad.

"Okay"

"Juliette, just please tell me what you wanted to say yesterday."

"I…. I wanted to tell you that… that I realised something."

"Okay, do you want to tell me?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Why?"

"I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just try me, normally you're not scared to tell people what you think, so why should today be any different?"

"I.. I don't want to lose your friendship. You are the first friend I ever had and that is really important to me."

"I promise you, whatever you are going to say, it won't change our friendship."

"Don't, just don't make promises you can't keep."

"I won't, I will always be your friend."

"How can you say something like that? I already screwed up ones, who says I won't do it again?"

"Because I know you won't"

"How? How do you know that?"

"Because even if you don't admit it to yourself, other people see that you like having a friend. And trust me I can take a lot."

"Who said that, and why would you take so much from me?"

"Glenn is one person who sees it. And why I would take a lot from you?"

"Yeah."

"Because Juliette, I like having you as my friend, we talk about a lot of things and you are someone who pushes me to do what I want, even if you don't see it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So please just trust me when I say our friendship is not going to change."

"You know that trust doesn't come easy to me right?"

"I know, but you can trust me, I proved that to you right?"

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"So please Juliette could you tell me what you where trying to say yesterday?"

"Okay, well I don't really know how to say this."

A lot of different thoughts were going through Juliettes mind. Does she really want to say it to him. What if he is going to act differently around her. She doesn't want that. But he just said to her, their friendship is not going to change. She does trust him.

"I… I wanted to tell you that your friendship really means a lot to me."

"Okay"

"And during the last few days, especially yesterday I realised that I feel something more for you than just friendship. And I know you are with Scarlett now, well I know it now I didn't yesterday. And I don't want to be a home wrecker again. So please stay with Scarlett, you love her."

It felt good to say this, but she was afraid now what Avery was going to say.

"Wow, I…. I thought it was something like that, but it's different hearing it."

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"'What are you sorry for, you didn't do something wrong."

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't. Juliette listen, I really like you and I really like our friendship, but I don't know it right now. I do know that I want to continue working with you, and I want to be your friend but I know that if I want something more with you I first need to talk to Scarlett."

"I know, but please don't end your thing with Scarlett just because I said something."

"I won't. I need some time to think about this."

"Okay."

Avery was happy Juliette said it to him, but he really doesn't know what to do right now. He likes Scarlett, but does he love her? He doesn't know. He likes to spend time with Juliette, she is someone who isn't afraid to say what she thinks and he likes her a lot. But love, love is something he is not sure about anymore.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Juliette.

"I don't know. What song are you working on?"

"Really, you want to work with me on a song?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know, I thought you would be scared shitless now and would run away."

"Juliette I will never run away."

"Okay"

"Tell me, what kind of song are you working on?"

"I don't know, nothing is coming out, and I promised Glenn I would have a song by tomorrow."

"Do you want to work on a song together?"

"Uhm.. Sure"

And suddenly Juliette had an idea for a song. Talking with Avery really helped. Now she was just hoping he would like it.

"I know what I want to write about."

"What is it?"

"I want to write about love and how complicated it is."

"That I like, that I really like."

"Okay than, do you want some more coffee."

"Yes, why don't you go and make the coffee, and then I will clean up a little bit in here and we can start writing that song."

"Okay. Oh and Avery?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not running away and still being here."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot to me!**

**I had some trouble with this chapter, it didn't really come out the way I wanted to come out but it's not bad.**

**Reviews are really welcome!**

**Here it is chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3**

After working on the song for a few hours they decided to take a break.

"I need to eat something, I haven't had anything only a few cups of coffee." Said Juliette.

"What do you want, in or out?"

"You know what, we should go out, I need some fresh air."

"Okay, I know a nice little place a few miles away, no paparazzi just quiet."

"That sounds nice, I'll call my driver."

"We could take my car?" Avery asked unsure.

"Sure."

"Okay then than let's go"

The drive took about 30 minutes, they talked a little bit about the song, but they were silent for most of the drive. Not an uncomfortable silence just a nice silence. Juliette was happy there was no awkwardness between them and that he didn't run away. Avery was thinking about what he wants, who he wants. How he feels about Scarlett, why he is with her now. Is it because he really loves her or is it because it is familiar? The more time he spends with Juliette the more he is asking himself why that is. Time flies when he is with Juliette. They can talk about everything, really everything. With Scarlett that is a totally different story. Sometimes he feels he needs to hold back when he is with her.

They pulled up at the little restaurant and went inside.

"This is very nice, it's so quiet in here"

"I know, that is why I took you here, come on let's go find a table and eat something, you need it"

"Heeeyy! What are you saying, that I'm too thin?" She asked jokingly

"No, I say you need to eat something because you haven't eaten all day"

"Okay then"

"This table looks good, come on"

"Welcome to Anna's dinner, can I take your order"

"Yeah, I would like a coke, and what about you Juliette?"

"Me too"

"Okay coming right up"

"Please don't judge me, but I really want a burger" said Juliette.

"I'm not judging"

"Here are your drinks, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, we both would like the burger."

"Okay then."

"Avery, I'm just asking, but don't you need to be with Scarlett?"

"She is in the studio today, recording a few songs, she is going to be busy all week but I will see her tomorrow."

Trying not to sound to disappointed that he was seeing Scarlett tomorrow Juliette tried finding another topic to talk about. "Oh okay, I was just thinking about something, but would you like to do a duet on my new album?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I think that new song we are doing could work as a duet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, come on don't you think it would be fun?"

"Of course it will."

"Then say yes, your name is going to be on the album."

"okay, okay I will do it, but not because my name is going to be on the album. I'm doing it because I am your friend and I like the song."

"Great"

They talked some more about some songs, and after they ate their dinner they decided to just relax a little bit.

"Avery?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come to my house today, why not just a phone call?"

Avery was a bit surprised that she asked him that, and he didn't really have an answer.

"Honestly? I don't know. I guess it's better to talk to someone in person."

"But you could have waited."

"I know, but I saw that you were upset when you left and I really wanted to know what you wanted to say."

"Is this going to change us? I mean as friends?"

"No off course not, I just need to think about a lot of things. But I will always be your friend no matter what."

"No matter what, really? You want to take that risk with me? Are you sure you know me?" Juliette asked jokingly.

"Hahaha of course I know you , I am willing to take that risk."

"Okay then."

"Come on there is a nice little park here down the road, we could catch some sun if we're lucky."

"And do what? Nothing?"

"Maybe, but we could also work on the song, I have a guitar in my car."

"That sounds good, let's do it."

And after an hour or two working on the song they headed back . Avery needed to get home so he could think a little bit about what he wants.

"Thank you for a nice afternoon Avery."

"No problem, I had a nice day"

"Would you like to go with me to the studio tomorrow" Juliette asked suddenly

"Sure. Maybe we can work a little bit more on some songs."

"And record this one"

"What time should I be there?"

"Around 10"

"I will see you there, bye Juliette" After he kissed her cheek he went home.

On the way home he decided he needs tonight to think about a lot of things. He really had a lot of fun today, they had a good song and they talked about a lot of things. And she loved him, that was something he never would have thought. That she, a country star, would love him, a normal guy from Nashville, but he likes it. First he needs to know how he feels about Scarlett, why is he with her. But every time he tries to figure out how he feels about Scarlett, Juliette keeps coming up in his mind. He loves singing with her and hanging out with her. And he can't deny that he feels something more for her than just friendship. Ever since he sang with her yesterday at the festival. There he saw something in her eyes, that it really upset her what people were saying, and the relief that he stepped in so she could go on with the show. He just couldn't let her walk off that stage. He likes the she is so strong, but also isn't afraid to show her feelings towards him. With Scarlett he doesn't know how she feels, she is upset because Gunner is together with Zoe, but she says she doesn't feel anything for him anymore, than why would she be this upset. Sure it's wrong it went on behind her back but still. And he never really told her the full story of his record contract gone wrong, she would judge him about it he knows. But Juliette would never do that, she would see why he did it. He was trying to come up with a reason why he was with Scarlett, she is sweet and they know each other for a very long time. But does he really love her? He likes the idea of loving her, she is the girl every mom want for her son. Why is he with her? He keeps asking himself the same question over and over again but he can't come up with a very good explanation. When he thinks about Juliette he can make a whole list of things he likes about her. Scarlett is not the girl he sees having a future with, that is the problem he just doesn't see it. Maybe he finally knows what he wants, or better who he wants. No he knows for sure who he wants. He just didn't see it, why didn't he see it sooner? She is the one he goes to when he wants to talk to someone, she is the one who tells him exactly what she thinks, she calls him an idiot when he is one, she is the one he loves. He loves Juliette!


	4. Chapter 4

**I really want to thank you all for your support, reviews, follows and favoriting my story. Love you all.**

**I'm trying to write as fast as I can.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope this chapter is not too much OOC.**

**Enjoy.**

**And reviews are always welcome. :P**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Avery woke up form a night with little sleep. Now that he knows that he wants to be with Juliette he spent the whole night trying to figure out how he was going to tell her. But first he needs to figure out how he's going to break the news to Scarlett. That was not going to be an easy job. After making his morning coffee he made a call to Scarlett.

"Hey Avery."

"Hey, how was your day yesterday?"

"Busy, I didn't get home till 1 tonight, and I need to be back at the studio in two hours"

"Yeah, I'm also going to the studio today."

"Really? Why that?"

"Juliette asked me to record a song with her, something we wrote together."

"That's great."

"Thank you. But Scarlett I actually called for a reason."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yes, I don't know what time, but I hope I will be there around 8."

"Okay, we need to talk about something tonight"

"What about?"

"Uhm.. I just want to talk about our relationship."

"Okay."

"I will see you tonight then?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but I need to go now, I'm meeting Juliette at her studio in half an hour"

"Then you should go, until tonight."

"Bye Scarlett"

"Bye."

Okay, that was step one Avery thought, now was he going to tell Juliette today or after he broke things off with Scarlett? The best thing he could do was wait. He was not the kind of guy who begins dating a girl when he is still with another girl.

After he grabbed his guitar he drove to the studio.

Meanwhile Juliette was nervous, she was going to spend the whole day with Avery, and he had the whole night to think about what she said yesterday. Normally she didn't spend a lot of time on picking out her clothes, but today she spend a lot of time picking out something nice. She drank her morning coffee grabbed her guitar, and went to her studio.

Glenn was already there.

"Hey Juliette, how are you today?"

"Fine. Just so you know, Avery is coming today and he's going to record a song with me that a want on the album."

"Why didn't you talk with me about that?"

"We talked about it yesterday and also Glenn, it is my album, I don't need to talk with you about such a thing. It is my decision."

"We'll see."

"No, it is going to happen no matter what."

"Fine, fine. Look there is Avery."

"Morning Glenn, hey Juliette."

"Hey Avery!" Juliette said with a big smile. "Are you ready for today."

"Off course."

They spend a few hours recording the song. Juliette couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time in the studio. Even Glenn saw that there was a good vibe in the studio. It surprised him. He saw that there was something different between them but he couldn't really tell what it was. Juliette seems happy but also a little bit nervous in a way and he never really saw that before. And he saw the Avery was always looking at her even when she was with her back to him, he was always looking. There was really something different between them. It was almost as if something changed between them. And then something happened that he never expected.

"Hey Avery, would you like to come over tonight and have dinner, I'll cook." Juliette asked.

"I'd love that, I really would. But Scarlett is coming over tonight."

And that was when Glenn saw it, there was disappointment in Juliettes eyes. And he was not the only one who saw it.

"I'm really sorry Juliette, but what about tomorrow, and you don't need to cook. I know it's something you don't like doing."

"Well, if you're not too busy with Scarlett." Juliette said sarcastic.

"No, I promise. Tomorrow I'm all yours, really." He said that with a small smile, hoping she got the deeper meaning of that.

"Well if you say so, fine. But I will cook." She didn't get it, he saw it in her eyes.

"Okay then, are you sure I don't need to help you cook?"

"Come on I can cook."

"If you say so"

"No really, I can cook."

"I believe you, but promise me something."

"What?"

"When the house starts burning down, go outside." He said with a hint of a smile but also a little bit serious not really trusting her cooking skills.

"Haha, very funny. But fine if it makes you feel better. I will go outside and call you when the house is burning down, which it won't!"

Glenn watched the conversation happening, and it really surprised him. Juliette went from being nervous, to disappointed and happy in a few minutes. And Avery he looked a little bit nervous, especially when he talked about Scarlett. But he also seems happy. Glenn really doesn't know what is happening here. He decided not to ask Juliette what was happening, he wouldn't get an answer anyways.

The worked some more on a few songs, and around six Avery went home.

"So that went well today Juliette" Glenn said.

"Yeah, it was a good day, we really have some good songs."

"I noticed."

"I'm going to work a little bit on a song now, so if you want you can go home Glenn."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"You know what, take the rest of the week of Glenn."

"Are you serious Juliette? This doesn't sound like you"

"No I mean it, I think I'm going to be inside all week to work a some songs and next week I'll see what I have and record some off it."

"Okay then. I will see you next week. Oh and Juliette?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know what you are doing." Glenn said a cryptic.

"Trust me when I say this is one of the first times I really know what I'm doing Glenn."

Glenn didn't really know if she meant the songs or Avery, but he took her word for it.

"Bye"

"Bye Glenn I will see you next week."

A little after eight Scarlett rang the doorbell at Averys apartment.

"Hey Scarlett, come on in."

" Thanks."

"How was your day in the studio?"

"Good, how was your day?"

"Really good, it's going to be a nice song."

"You said you wanted to talk about something."

"Yeah I do, come on we should sit down, do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Scarlett noticed Avery was nervous.

After grabbing the water Avery and Scarlett sat down on the couch.

"So what I want to talk about, well I want to talk about uhm.. I think we should talk about our relationship." Avery said nervously.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about."

Suddenly Avery knew what he wanted to say.

"Scarlett listen, I know this is not going to be nice to hear. But the last few days I was asking myself why I am with you. And I'm really sorry to say this, but I think I'm not really in love with you. Don't get me wrong I really like you, but I like you more as a friend."

"Wow, really, I, I don't really know what to say right now."

"I need to say something else."

"Okay"

"When Juliette came the other night, she was trying to say that she liked me. She loves me, and I think that I love her too. But I promise you nothing happened between us."

"I believe you, but wow I can't really say that I'm mad at you."

"No?"

"No, I realised something to the last few days. When is saw Gunner with Zoe, I think the reason why I was so mad at him and Zoe is more because I still like him."

"Really, that is great. Well not great, it's well… you know what I mean"

"I get it, I really want to still be friends with you, I like spending time with you. It's just we don't work as a couple."

"I know, I think after a few weeks it would be the fighting all over again. I'm just really happy you're taking this so well."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Actually no, I had 2 long days and I really need some sleep if you don't mind."

"No off course not. I really thought this was going to be hard, but this was the best way to I don't know break up?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Thank you Scarlett."

"Oh and Avery, talk to Juliette, I think she really likes you and you shouldn't keep her waiting."

"You think?"

"Yes"

"I will"

"Bye, Avery. And good luck with Juliette!"

"Thank you, and hopefully it's going to be alright between you and Gunner and Zoe, because Scarlett she has been your friend your whole life, don't throw that away."

"I'll work on it."

"Bye Scarlett."

"Bye."

As Scarlett walked out of the door Avery was thinking about what he should do now, should he go to Juliette or wait till tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, and just for reading this story.**

**This was a really hard chapter to write, and after several rewrites I'm still not really happy about it. But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**Again all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Juliette was trying to watch a movie the whole night, the movie was playing but she had no idea what the movie was about. All evening Juliette was thinking about Avery and Scarlett, and what they were talking about. Was he breaking up with her, or is he talking about how much he likes being with her and that he wants to spent the rest of his life with Scarlett. She just can't keep it out of her mind. And what would happen if he broke up with Scarlett, would they be together? Maybe he didn't break up with Scarlett, or maybe he broke up with Scarlett but just not for her. She hasn't been lucky in love, why would now be any different? Maybe she is the kind of person who is not going to be lucky in love, she thought. She tried to watch the movie again. She saw the couple in the movie share a sweet kiss, is that something she would ever get? Is she ever going to get sweet moments in life were she is just happy with a sweet kiss? In the end she doesn't need a big house and a lot of money, sure it makes things easier, but sweet moments like a kiss from the love of your life that is something she wants. And she knows who is the love of her life. The end credits rolled, she decided to watch another movie, maybe not a romantic one but an action movie or thriller, just something without sweet moments.

Meanwhile Avery was in his car on his way to Juliette. After Scarlett went home he decided to go to Juliette, not just because Scarlett said it but it did help. Luckily Scarlett didn't have any hard feelings about it and she handled it pretty well. It didn't really surprise him she still liked Gunner, why else would she be so upset about a new relationship? He doesn't know what he is going to say to Juliette but when he is with her he will think about something. He just can't keep her waiting so long, she deserves better, and frankly he just can't wait himself. From the moment he admitted to himself that he loves Juliette he just wants to be with her and spend time with her. In five minutes he would be at her house. He just kept driving. Suddenly he drove past a flower shop, maybe he should get Juliette some flowers. He stopped and went inside, luckily they were still open.

"Good evening, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I want to buy some flowers for a special girl."

"Let me guess, girlfriend?"

"No, not yet, I hope she will be after tonight."

"Maybe some red roses?"

"Yes, and could you put some other roses in there also?"

"Sure, some white?"

"Perfect."

In 2 minutes he had some really nice roses for Juliette. He paid and got in his car.

Juliette was just starting the next movie when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and it really surprised her who it was.

"Hey Avery, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, well I just came by to give you something."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

And suddenly he gave her some really beautiful roses. She didn't know what she was expecting, but this definitely wasn't it. She didn't really know what to do now.

Avery was a little bit nervous, he saw that the surprised Juliette and he doesn't know how she is going to react.

"Can.. can I come in?"

"S.. sure, come on in, they are really beautiful, the roses I mean."

"Thanks"

"I will put those in some water, you know where to couch is, I was just watching a movie."

"Okay."

After Juliette put the roses in a vase she put them down in the living room.

"So I came here to tell you something." Avery said.

"Okay."

"Well I talked to Scarlett tonight, and well we decided it was better to break up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no you don't have to be, it's just… we realised that we both like someone else."

"Gunner?"

"Yes, I can't say it took me by surprise."

Juliette didn't really know how to act now, should she ask about him, who he likes? Or should she let him decided?

"But that is not the thing I want to talk about with you."

"Oh."

"No I came here to tell you that I did some thinking, about what you said."

"Okay."

Now she was really nervous.

"After some thinking I realised that I like spending time with you, and you make me laugh and we can talk about a lot of things."

Juliette had a feeling what he was trying to say here, to make it easier for him she decided to do the right thing.

"I get it, you want to be just friends, I don't mind. Maybe it's for the best, I'm not really girlfriend material. I mean it's just a matter of time before I will make you go crazy."

Avery was surprised that she would think that.

"No, that is not what I'm trying to say. I'm saying that I love you, that I want to be with you. Why would you think I wouldn't? I love you."

"You.. you love me? Why would you love me?"

"Off course I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Really?"

"Really." Avery said.

Juliette didn't know what to do, or say.

"I really love you." He just couldn't stop saying it.

Juliette was surprised.

Avery decided to act on what he said.

While Juliette was still thinking about what was going on here, she felt his lips on hers. And suddenly nothing was important anymore. This, this what is important right now. This felt right. They kissed for what felt like only a few seconds.

"I love you too" Juliette said "But this doesn't feel real to me, how could you love me?"

"Are you kidding me? I love everything about you, your laugh, your eyes, the way you're not afraid of saying what you think. You are perfect to me"

"This is really hard to believe, but I love you too."

"I will try to make you believe that I really love you, that is a promise."

"Okay, but right now I think I really need some more convincing."

"I" kiss "really" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.


End file.
